Happy Birthday Viktor
by Glowstix-Junky
Summary: Its Viktors birhtday!Ichabod gives him a special present. Lemon! Ichabod/Hessian horseman


Ichabod ran about in the tree of the dead making sure every last detail was perfect. It was Viktor's birthday and he wanted everything to be perfect. Viktor was off doing god- knows- what and Ichy had seen this as the perfect time to go out and get some wild strawberries and chocolate sauce for one of Viktor's presents. Oh yes things were going to get wild tonight. Suddenly the portal opened and the Hessian rode through on Daredevil. Viktor didn't even acknowledge the constable until he had put Daredevil in his stall for the night. "Hello there Mein gelibtes",Viktor muttered burying his face into Ichabods hair and smelling his scent of caramel and cologne mixed with his own scent of earth that had rubbed off on his love. "Hey there sweetie!" Ichabod said turning around and pecking the Hessian on the lips. The two held the kiss for several minutes and when they finally separated they both were panting for air. Smelling something finishing cooking in the oven Ichabod ran over to the oven and saw that Viktor's cake had finished baking and all he needed to do was frost it. "Sweetheart where did you go?" Viktor asked walking up behind Ichabod. Ichy immediately turned around and shoved the Hessian back, "NO! It's a surprise!" he told Viktor firmly. The hessian tried to peek over Ichabods shoulder but Ichabod grabbed the back of the Germans neck and locked his lips onto his lovers. "Hmmmm", Viktor grunted into the kiss. "Now stay away from the kitchen you naughty boy", Ichabod warned in a teasing way walking away to set up their room for later. Going over to a box in the corner he pulled out a few candles and strategically placed them around the room. Grabbing his knife the constable cut up the strawberries into little slices and placed them back onto the plate for later. Walking back into the living room Ichy saw that his lover was curled up on the couch with a book in his lap. Smiling at the German ichabod went into the kitchen and took the cake out of the oven and grabbed a few ingredients to make the frosting. Once the frosting was done he dipped a finger in to taste it and grinned when he realized how good it tasted. Grabbing a knife the skinny man frosted the cake and placed a few wild berries on top for decoration. "Oh Viktor!" Ichabod called. The hessian got up and walked into the kitchen smiling when he saw the cake that ichabod held in his hands. "Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Ichabod said giving Viktor a quick kiss. "Thank you Ichabod" Viktor said. "Well don't you want some cake?"Ichabod asked. "Of course" Viktor said grabbing a knife and making two slices into the cake taking out a sufficient sized piece for each. "Hey Ichabod, turn around" the hessian said mischievously. When the constable did the undead German took his piece of cake and whammed it gently into Ichabods face covering his pale features with frosting and cake. "VIKTOR ALEXANDER HERRMANN! Ichabod fumed, "I don't know if you deserve your present now." The constable said turning his back in a teasing way yet irratated. The Hessian thought his love was mad. "I'm sorry darling, here let me clean it off". The hessian then proceeded to lick Ichabod all over his face like a dog, slowly running his tongue over his loves features. "Alright, Ichy sighed when the hessian was finished, I guess you earned your present back but you have to let me get it ready first though". The hessian looked confused but stepped aside to let his lover set off in the direction of their bedroom. Upon reaching their room the constable stripped down to his boxers and laying on the bed he took the strawberries and placed them all over his torso and then he took the melted chocolate and drizzled it over his body making him look quite delectable. "Oh Viktor", Ichabod called out in a sexy voice. Footsteps came outside the door and within seconds the hessian was in the room. "Well what do we have here?" Viktor asked licking his lips and taking in the sight of his love all covered in treats for him. Taking off his riding cloak the hessian climbed next to Ichabod in the bed and started kissing him passionately running a hand up the soft skin of the policeman's sides. Breaking the kiss Viktor bent down and started to eat the berries off Ichabod with his love shivering with arousal underneath him. "Ohhh Viktor hurry I don't know how much longer I can take it!" Ichabod whined impatiently. The German had every intention of letting his love have him but he was going to tease him before he did. "Patience" Viktor mumbled licking the chocolate off Ichabod in a teasing manner making sure to avoid where Ichabod wanted to be touched the most. Once Viktor finished his snack he looked down at the constable who was panting and whining with need. Dipping his head lower the hessian nudged Ichabods arousal and was pleased when the policeman yelped with pleasure. Deciding that this was enough he stripped off the rest of his clothes as well Ichabods boxers. "Ready Love?" the hessian asked positioning himself to enter the constable. "Take me now!" the pale man begged. With a gentle shove forward the Hessian buried himself inside the constable and began a rhythm of gentle thrusts trying not to hurt the young man. He sped up when the young man screamed with pleasure closer to release. Soon enough the young man tensed up and shot his essence all over both their stomachs and the sheets. Feeling the constable spasm around him the hessian cam as well filling Ichabod with his warm seed/. The two collapsed on the bed panting and trembling, Ichabod mumbled a "happy birthday" and fell asleep. Viktor smiled at his sleeping lover and grabbing the covers, covered them both and snuggled down to a pleasant sleep with his love in his arms.


End file.
